Hearts entwining (Death The Kid x OC)
by Novalis14
Summary: Two girls are in the employ of Lord Death, neither seem important, neither see forgettable. What happens when Death the Kid meets a girl from an odd and unsettling walk of life, what happens if he some how falls in love. (BAD description. Death the kid and oc as main characters. First soul eater fanfic )
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining as Izel and Paige Corrado walked around to the front of the DWMA.

Izel's short auburn hair hung just above her shoulders in a plain bob cut, framing her dull graygreen eyes, the 17 year old walked tall and steady her sights set on her destination.

As Paige walked her black hair brushed the middle of her shoulder blades, the 15 year old followed her half sister, her bluegray eyes observing the cheerful surroundings.

Both girls were silent as they entered the school and traversed the currently empty halls. They entered the death room without knocking and stood at relaxed attention on the edge of the raised platform in the room.

Lord Death turned and his mask smiled "Hello Hello~ Good to see ya, I hope your travel was smooth."

"Yes sir it was, we were under the impression you had plans for us." Izel stated.

"Yes yes, I asked for you and your partners presence here at the academy. I was under the impression you knew all about your 'reassignment'. " His tone on the word reassignment implied much.

"We do what we are told, we simply heard that our training and services were to be entrusted to the DWMA." Izel spoke yet again.

"Ah well then I will explain a little, you two will be under my personal employ however when you are not engaging in an assignment I want you to to mingle amongst the students. While there is no need for you two to actually take the classes it wouldn't do any harm for you to sit in and pick up anything you can."

"Yes sir."

"Good, then you two will be living in the lower levels of the school, we have converted one of the rooms down there into your apartment." Lord death's foam finger hands unrolled and he handed both Izel and Paige a set of keys. "There are also keys to access doors to the lower levels and a few other places you might find yourself needing to access. I hope you two settle in~"

"Thank you sir" The girls turned to leave.

"Oh and girls.~" They turned. "There is no need for the formality, try to loosen up~."

"Yes sir."

**Authors Note**

This is my first soul eater fanfic so sorry while I find my feet. This chapter is short because I felt it should break here but don't worry the average chapter will be longer. I have only ever watched the anime and so do not know of anything that happens in the manga.

Do you know how hard it is to write one of these stories with out using any of the typical death the kid romance cliches? I already had to step carefully with how I did this tiny blurb. But don't worry there wont be any "Oh you are so symmetrical I am going to fall in love with you know!" or any OC cliches like Oh I am a vampire or demon ,oh I am a jack ass, oh I am a weak sniveling girl, oh I can kick everyone's but (this one hurts the most not to write though).

Any ways I hope you will enjoy this story, have fun reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was pouring through the windows of the crescent classroom as stein continued teaching. It wasn't a dissection lab for once and they were studying different souls, everyone was paying attention and most of the weapons were either drooling or fighting to keep their stomachs from growling.

The crew were in their usual seats, most paying close attention to the lesson. As Professor Stein began to get into the subject of animal souls, the class doors opened. Two girls entered, both wore black jumpsuits that fit their forms without being skin tight, surprisingly their outfits did not give off the appearance of matching despite being identical.

Professor Stein turned towards the girls and exchanged nods. "Students these girls will be joining our class. Take a seat." The girls walked up the steps and took two seats at the top of the lecture theater, Stein simply continued to teach where he had left off.

"That's odd, usually when we get new students they get introduced." Maka commented "Have any of you heard anything about new kids?"

"Nope, Maybe they were just smart enough to know not to try to steal my spot light." Black Star said.

"Kid?"

"No I haven't heard anything either" Kid gave the new girls an appraising look. They didn't look anything special, however the way they both carried themselves was defining. They carried themselves like trained soldiers. Their expressions were blank, neither bored nor interested however their eyes were far from lifeless.

The taller one with the auburn hair gave off an air of calmness that could lull you into a sense of comfort, however there was something about her that made you think it wouldn't be a good idea to let that happen.

The black haired one held a somewhat similar air but it also held a friendliness, like a warm breeze, somewhat countering and complementing her companions cool breeze of a demeanor. However something gave off the feeling that you would do well to not assume anything about her. They both unsettled and intrigued the young reaper.

After class Maka, Kid and the others tried to approach the new girls but by the time they gathered their stuff and got out of the classroom they were no where in sight.

The crew went through their day, several times the two girls were in the same class as them however every time they were gone before anyone had a chance to talk to them. Finally they gave up as the final bell rang signaling the end of the school they stood to leave their teacher stopped them.

"You all are wanted in the death room." They all looked at each other, was there a mission? Had they done something wrong?

As they all entered the death room they were surprised to see the two girls standing beside lord death both their expressions still blank. "You summoned us father?"Kid asked eyeing the girls.

"Yes yes, I wanted to introduce somebody to you. I am sure by now you have noticed these two girls. Girls why don't you introduce yourselves." The girls nodded at Lord death.

"My name is Izel." The auburn haired one said, looking the all in the eyes.

"and I'm Paige." The black haired girl said, her face faintly smiling with out her mouth doing so.

"These two are under my employ and will be sitting in on DWMA classes when not on assignment."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Tsubaki said her sweet smile welcoming as ever, accompanied by Maka's friendly grin.

"Not to be rude by why did you call us in here father?" Kid inquired trying to ignore the nagging feeling he was trying to identify.

"Because I want you all to help them settle in, they are not used to doing anything recreational or social and so could use some friends. Besides I am hoping that they can teach you all something as well."

"HA! Teach the great Black star something! As if there is anything they could know that I don't!" Black Stars usual flamboyant arrogance made it's appearance and raised a small smile from Paige and a both amused and annoyed glint in Izel's eyes.

"Well you'll never know if you keep that attitude. I know! It's lunch time so why don't you all go eat together! It would be a great way for you all to bond~" Lord Death began to usher them all out of the death room, handing Izel and Paige each a paper bag.

"Alright, a big star like me needs to keep up his strength. Come on Tsubaki!" They all followed Black star's lead and headed out the door.

The crew sat awkwardly, unsure of how to start a conversation,

"So what kinda work are you two doing for lord death?" Soul asked breaking the ice.

"We don't know yet he has yet to assign us anything." Paige said riffling through her lunch bag.

There was silence for a while before Liz spoke up. "So what age are you two?"

Izel Spoke up. "Paige is Fifteen and I turned 17 a few days ago."

"Oh well then Happy Belated Birthday!" Maka said giving them a grin. A flicker of confusion went over the girls faces before they both nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thank you..." Silence reigned for several minutes while everyone pulled out their lunches and got comfortable.

"So Izel, Paige do you guys have a last name?" Tsubaki asked trying to break the silence. "Corrado." Paige said biting into her sandwich. Tsubaki's expression flickered from sweet kindness to something indiscernible. Black star however made no attempt to hide his thoughts. "Corrado? You to are from the Corrado clan." His face drained of all jocularity, replaced instead by a mixture of distrust and disgust, his voice became hard.

"Yes we are." Izel stated materfactly.

"Or rather were, until Lord Death took us under his permanent employ." Paige added her voice calm.

"Who are the Corrado Clan?" Maka asked intrigued by the exchange.

Black Star looked at her. "Look it up."

**Authors Note**

So it's longer! I am being ambiguous on purpose all will be explained as the story progresses.

Also feel free to leave reviews, preferably ones about the story content. An editor can fix grammar but the story is not so easily improved.

Apparently I really like the word "However"


	3. Chapter 3

Death the kid and Maka stood in the library scanning books for any mention of the Corrado Clan. They had run into each other and had decided to work together, so far they had found nothing.

"Yeesh how hard is it to find info on this thing, If Black Star knew about it it shouldn't take this much research." Maka sighed as she put yet another reference book onto the nada pile.

"It is rather surprising that we haven't found anything, so far we have looked through books on clans and books on the name Corrado and all we have found is the name of some obscure actor." Kid flipped through yet another book scanning each page thoroughly.

Maka closed a book and got up, walking over to one of the libraries computers she took a seat and booted it up. Kid stopped what he was doing and walked over, standing behind her.

"Well if the books aren't working lets see what the internet has to say." She quickly pulled up a search engine and typed in 'Corrado Clan' after a moment the search results were displayed. '12 results found'. Maka scrolled down scanning the descriptions under each link. "Carmine Corrado, thats that actor we found. The Cadent Clan, a family of bakers. Hey a wikipedia page!"

She clicked on the link and the page popped up, Maka's excitement died and buried itself. Only one paragraph of text:

"The Corrado Clan is a Professional group. Not much is known about them except that they seem to have a uniform and are rather large. There is the possibility that other clans may know about them however none have ever made their knowledge public."

"Why do they even bother making a page if they have no real information." Kid said exasperated by their lack of findings.

"All it did was get my hopes up. Hey have you asked your dad? He hired them so he must know."

"I tried but he just ran me in circles, I also tried talking to Black star but he just challenged me to another fight. Even tsubaki didn't answer, just saying that we should ask Izel and Paige if we want answers."

"Well why don't we? I mean I started looking in books because I prefer professional observations rather than bias facts. But if there are no books might as well get it from the horses mouth." Maka said as she began to logout of the computer.

Kid mentally squirmed, for some reason he didn't really want to ask them in person. He was still trying to identify the feeling he had. Not being able to understand his own thoughts and feelings made him feel unbalanced, and being unbalanced drove him crazy.

The bell saved them from an awkward silence and they both headed to class meeting up with their weapons and the others.

Neither of the girls were in their first class, Both the girls were in their second class and Izel and Paige each made a solo appearance in the 3rd and 4th. Finally the bell rang for lunch, Maka, Kid, Black Star and their partners headed to the courtyard as they searched for a spot to sit they spotted Izel and Paige walking off towards the woods training fields.

After a moment of consulting they all headed after them. They caught up to see the girls beginning their lunches. Kid was a bit disappointed, he had somewhat hoped they were going to practice, he was rather interested in seeing their fighting skills.

"Hey you two!" Maka called waving at them and giving a big smile "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." Paige replied while Izel simply gave a nod.

The group sat down and began to eat, the silence wasn't quite as awkward as the last time they had eaten together. Surprisingly despite their bluntness and lack of engagement the two girls didn't seem hostile or actively unwelcoming, simply neutral.

Maka observed the relations between Black Star and the girls for a moment, after feeling no hostility she began to gear up for her question. "So, What is the Corrado Clan?" She braced herself for a cold silence or for anger, from the girls or Black Star she wasn't sure.

Instead all that happened was that Black Star looked at the girls expectantly. They looked up, "A mercenary clan." Izel answered.

Alright so that gave a few reasons for the apparent hostility from black star towards the name. Possibly they were enemies of the star clan, or maybe they were allies. Either might have bugged Black Star.

Black Star raised an eyebrow at the response "Is that all you're going to say? I think there's a lot more to it than that."

...

"Then why don't you explain it?" Patti said looking at Black Star. "You seem to know an awful lot about them."

"Fine I will." Black Star said not passing up the chance to blow hot air. Both Maka and Kid kinda wished he would have done this the first time.

"The Corrado clan are more than a family of mercs, in fact they are more army than family. Each member is raised from birth as high class mercenaries and start completing contracts as soon as they are taught the basics. They keep working until the day they can't, from what i've heard what happens next isn't particularly pleasant."

Black Stars voice held particular disdain that added more to his words. Despite the brief description they could tell the practices of the clan were not pleasant and possibly not even very moral.

"The main thing that makes them infamous is that they don't care what kind of work they do."

Alright so there went morals in general. So that left only two things: Was Black Star's description accurate, and if so why did Lord Death hire these two girls.

Black Star looked over to Izel and Paige. "Am I wrong?"

Izel looked him straight in the eyes. "Not at all."

The tension in the silence seemed tangible as the others tried to decide how they felt about his new information.

Soul decided to break the silence and change the subject slightly. "So if you're trained Mercenaries how strong are you? I'm guessing pretty strong since you only have to participate in the lecture and not the fighting part of class."

"Depends on what you consider strong." Paige said.

"Could you beat up Black Star?" Patty asked, seeming in awe of the unconfirmed fact.

Izel and Paige gave the blue haired assassin a look over before answering. "Definitely."

There was no pride or arrogance in Izel's tone, she said the word as someone would state a step in a recipe. However Black Star's reaction was far from calm.

"Are you kidding me? I don't care if you're from the Corrado clan, how would you a scrawny girl hope to compare to me, Black Star! I am the one who will surpass god!" Black Star exploded, his ego and competitiveness locking on to Izel despite the fact that Paige had also agreed. Izel simply raised an eyebrow.

"Ha I bet you couldn't beat me if I had one hand tied up!" Paige and Izel looked at him like he was an idiot for even thinking of that idea.

"I believe you are younger than us and so I doubt you have as much training as us. Besides seeing as the Star clan perished a while ago I believe you were trained here, meaning you didn't have as intense of training." Izel once again stated the facts, and once again it set off Black Star.

"That makes no difference! If you think you're so strong then why don't we test it. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Black Star ranted now standing, his finger pointed in Izel's face.

The group groaned at Black Stars obnoxiousness, however they all were both worried for both parties safety and interested in seeing how this would end.

Izel stood up and looked him directly in the eyes. "I accept."

Authors Note

So first off I want to say that Kid's feeling is not love.

I would love feedback on my story and characterization, also if I gave a description of the clan to early. More will come later but I am trying not to give you a lecture on the group I created.

I hope you are enjoying reading this :)


	4. Chapter 4

Black Star and Izel stood in the DWMA courtyard where Black Star had been convinced to move the fight.

The others stood on the sidelines along with Spirit who had come to oversee the fight.

"Lets get started" Black Star said and in a flash it started.

Black Star lunged at Izel, throwing his whole body into the first attack, Izel dodged it and took advantage of Black Star's imbalance to strike at his side, sliding her body into his, widening her stance and sending him sprawling.

Black Star quickly picked himself and took a more tactical approach, getting into a defencive stance and watching his opponents moves. Izel simply stood, staring him in the eyes. Black star's impulsive nature got the best of him and he attacked again, this time using his speed to his advantage and shifting to the rear of his opponent and striking hard at her back taking care to not give her any ability to exploit his stance.

The hit struck a mark, Izel caught his fist and, using the power as momentum, flipped backwards. However her distance did not last long as she slid forward and went for his ankles attempting to make him lose his footing. Black star pleasantly suprised her, denying her success by jumping off the ground and throwing a strike at her torso, Izel shifted and the hit missed, grazing her side. The momentum of the throw caused Black Star to land on her, temporarily pinning her underneath his weight. This was short lived as Izel grabbed his head and flipped him, sending the back of his skull into the courtyard pavement.

Izel stood and began to turn away believing the fight to be over. However Black Star had a different idea, standing he reached for her, placing one hand on the side of her shoulder and the other on the opposite leg, using his strength he quickly pushed causing her entire being to flip to the left, and to land rather harshly on the ground. Izel however quickly recovered from the mild surprise and turning to her back slammed her feet into his chest causing him to stumble back however he managed to keep his footing.

Standing Izel took the offensive repetitively lashing out at him with surprising quickness and force. Black Star dodged all but two of the blows, those hitting his shoulder and chest.

When the assault slowed and his opponent retreated to a better distance, Black Star took a moment to think over his next move. In a flash he threw his fist into her gut, sending her flying and causing her back to collide with a wall. Groaning Izel got to her feet dusting herself off and regaining both her feet and breath.

Black Didn't give her time to recover and attacked yet again, this time aiming for her head. Izel deftly dodged and struck at his legs while stepping to the side, his head met the bricks and then left them as Izel hooked her leg around him, swinging him away and backwards.

However Black Star managed to throw her off balance before she finished, causing her to fall over and him to land on his feet.

Quickly gaining her footing Izel lunged, her arms quick and strong she struck him, first in the face, then the stomach and finally the crotch, when he fell to the ground in pain her boot struck into his arm sending him rolling across the courtyard and into a rose bush.

"I believe that finishes things?" Izel asked her voice slightly affected by the wind having previously been knocked out of her. her face was blank showing nothing while her eyes held a glint of pride.

"I believe so" Black star squeaked.


End file.
